The Newest Generation of Teen Titans
by Belllla
Summary: The Titans are all grown and have teen's our their own. Plz R&R! thanks bunches:D
1. Chapter 1

**The Newest Generation Of Teen Titans**

**A/N I couldn't resist writing a Teen Titan story. I don't know if anyone is going to like my story but I do! Oh, and if you do like my story could you please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or their characters! Although I do own the randomness that is my mind!**

**Prologue**

Hi my name is Apolla Logan Grayson. I know it's a weird name but I wouldn't change it for the world. I have two last names and no I'm not married. Garfield Logan was my real father but he was killed. When he died Richard Grayson was there for my mother. They eventually got married and he adopted me. We also added the extra name.

I was my mother's first born, then my dad died and I was an only child. After my mom married my 'dad' they had a kid. A boy to be exact. I love my brother but he can get annoying.

My dad was a changeling and my mom is an empath. I have both their powers. I've got my mother's pale skin and my dad's green hair and eyes. My brother has my mother's empath skills and loves material arts. Most people think I'm gothic but I'm not. I just love dark colors.

I have three best buds. There's Sage (Starfire and Aqualad's kid) and Alex (Jinx and 'Kid' Flash's kid). My best bud is Lily (Cyborg and Bubble Bee's kid). They're so much fun to be around and they understand me completely. Lil and me are on the cheer squad, she's the 'head-leader'. We're starting our second year of high school, so we're on the Junior Squad.

Oh and my brother is staring high school this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**A/N Hi, so I'm guessing you've read the Prologue. What'd you think? If you review then I'll give you a cookie the size of my sister's head (that's one big cookie). Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

"Gar, Wake up" I said pounding on my brother's door. He opened the door ready to go.

"What's your problem" he asked shoving me aside, I rolled my eyes. I phased through the floor, Gar came down after me. Our parents were waiting for us.

"I'll take you two to school" my mom said.

"I think I'm just going to fly today. That way Gar won't be embarrassed to be seen with me" I said with a smile.

"I see your starting this year without me having to tell you to go change" my dad said looking at my outfit. I could tell my mother was about to say something, so I said 'Bye' and changed into a dove and flew off.

It took me 10 minutes to get to school. I saw my friends and landed on Sage's shoulder.

"Hey Polla" Lily said.

"Why do you have a stupid smile on" I asked. She came over to me and whispered 'Me and Alex are officially a couple!'

Hearing that I jumped off Sage's shoulder (me still being a bird and all), returned to my human form and pulled Lily into a hug.

"Polla what are you wearing" Lily said pointing at my humble outfit.

"Oh, just trying to through my dad off " I said. I then engulfed myself in a dark magic, changing my jeans and tee-shirt into a miniskirt and a tank top. "Ah, that's better!"

"We've got to get to class" Alex said.

"Yeah, whatever. Come on Lil" I said pulling Lily up the school stairs.

"Arm, arm Polla! It's attached to me" she said.

"Sorry" I said. I was about to keep walking but something was wrong.

There was trouble in Jump City once more.

**A/N I know this isn't the longest chapter ever. Please review, thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N This chapter is going to be short. Sorry. But it is a really important chapter. Please review, thanks bunches to **RogueRemy123 for being the first to review.** You get a cookie twice the size of my sister's head. (Wow that's one big cookie.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I do however own the randomness that flows through my mind. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. **

**Chapter 2**

"Lil we're gonna be late for first period" I said. Just then our communicators stared buzzing.

Sage and Alex walked up to us, I engulfed us in dark magic and off we went. We landed in front of a Pawn Shop.

"Alex would you mind" I said.

"Sure thing" he said. He ran into the shop and back, in tow was a grumpy looking robber.

"This job is way easy" I saw, something or someone, move out of the corner of my eye. I put a shield around Alex, Sage and Lily. A round metal disc bounced off and landed in front. A thick purple cloud of smoke erupted from it.

The last thing I remember was hearing Sage through starbolts at my shield and the I passed out.

**A/N I told you this would be a short chapter. Review and get cookies don't and Elmo will steal your soul ! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N This chapter is a little longer than the rest but it's still short. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. I only own the randomness in my mind.**

Garfield's POV

"Gar, shouldn't you answer that? It could be something important" Max, my best friend, asked me.

"I'm sure my sister and her friends can handle it' I said turning my communicator off.

"Whatever you say" he said as we walked into our homeroom.

The next seven hours flew by, but the last five minutes couldn't have gone by any slower.

3… 2… 1, Yes my first day of high school was finally over. I ran home and used my powers to get me over the water surrounding the tower. As soon as I walked in the door I was surrounded by questions.

"What's going on" I asked my father.

"Your sister is missing" he said. I stared in shock. I saw my mother just sitting there, her face emotionless.

"Why didn't you pick up your communicator" Lily asked me.

"I… I thought you could handle some petty theft. I guess I was wrong" I said.

"Of course we could handle a petty theft but some one attacked us from behind. Apolla was the only one who saw the attacker. She put a shield around us but was hit by the attack instead. When the smoke cleared she was gone" Lily said glaring at me with hate through her tears.

"What smoke? You aren't making sense" I said sitting down next to my mother.

I could tell Lil wasn't going to answer me, seeing as how she was balling her eyes out. I also knew that Sage and Alex wouldn't help me because they were busy comforting Lily.

"Don't worry we'll find Apolla" my dad said putting an arm around my mother. "And the person that took her."

'She was the only tie I had left between me and Garfield and now she's gone" she said. She showed no emotion. No pain. No sorrow. Nothing.

I had to find Apolla and fast.

**A/N so now that you've read that you can review. Please review, thanks in advanced for all those who do and for those of you who don't you can expect Elmo to arrive at your house in three days.**

**Peace V **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Was the last chapter long enough? I hope this one will meet your standards.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Back to Garfield's POV**

We've searched everywhere in the city and there's no sigh of her. Apolla just vanished into thin air.

"Rea we all know Apolla's a though girl. It'll take a lot to over power her" my father said reassuringly to my mother.

"Really then why is she missing? Why couldn't she fight off smoke" I asked.

"Because she was busy protecting her friends and you would have been there you could have helped her" my mother said in an emotionless tone.

"So this is all my fault" I asked in my defense.

"Well at least half of it is" Lily said looking at the floor.

"Great I suppose you all take their side right" I yelled. Alex and Sage nodded. I stormed out of the room.

I went to Apolla's room. She was the only person that, no matter what, would never put the blame on me. Even if it really was my fault.

Where could they have taken here? I went into her room. It was the same as always, the walls bright orange, all her furniture was white wood, and her comforter was black. Every little thing had it's own space, and nothing was out of place.

I went over to her blood red pc and turned it on. She was never worried about any one getting on her computer so I didn't have to figure out what the password.

We all had a device in our communicators that is hooked up to our computers. I don't know why I didn't think of this sooner. I looked at her communicator location. It said she was at the Marina but we had search there. She defiantly wasn't there.

That's when I saw the date. It said August 6, 2006. That was twenty ago today.

I phased through the floor and landed in the common room. Everyone looked up when they heard a thump.

"I found Apolla" I said.

"Where is she" my mother asked jumping up. And for the first time in days showing emotion.

"You guys aren't going to believe this, but she twenty years in the past" I said.

"She's what" my father asked.

"How do you know" Lily asked.

"I went into her room and looked on her computer for her communicator and it said she was at the Marina, August 6, 2006" I said, they all lost their looks of hope. "If you don't believe me go look at her computer."

My mother got up and walked over to the elevator.

"What are you doing, Rea" my father asked.

"If there's a chance that we can find my daughter I'm going to take it" She said stepping in the elevator. "Well is anyone going to come with me?"

I went in, then Lily, then Sage, then Alex and finally my father.

We all left the elevator and went to Apolla's room. Alex and Sage hesitated on coming in.

"I don't see why you guys won't come in? All four of you used to have sleepovers in here" I said with a smirk. They blushed and came in.

I had left the locater on and they stared. I was right she was in the past.

"Told ya" I said with a smirk.

"Okay, I only know one person that might be able to help us" my father said. "Batman."

"To the car children" Lily said to Alex, Sage and me.

My mother nodded. It was going to be long trip.

**At Batman's Bat cave**

"Is he almost done talking to Batman" I asked my mother. She shrugged in response.

The door opened. My father and Batman came out.

"Well are you four ready to go to the past" Batman asked.

"Four" we all shouted, with the exception of my dad and Batman.

"Yes, you four teens. If Raven and Robin were to go back in time it might cause some major issues. Don't tell your parents that they're your parents. Especially not you Garfield" Batman said. "I would suggest that you go to the Titan's Tower and ask for help. Follow me please."

We grabbed our bags and followed him. He lead us to a shiny metal box.

"You go in there and I'll make it take you to the past. Take these, when your ready to come back all you have to do is press this button" he said giving us each a 'T' shaped pendent and showing us how to use them. "In you go."


End file.
